Seasons of the Heart 1: Doubts
by Sly-chan
Summary: Even with the pressures of his new crown, Aragorn sees that his mate is troubled by something and is determined to find out what it is. AL SLASH, AU, MPREG, fluff. Aragorn POV.


Slash & Mpreg, ahead. Hurr to you if you no like. Enter if you do...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Title: Seasons of the Heart 1: Doubts (1/1) (possible series of ficclets)  
  
Author: Sly-chan  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR nor any of its wonderful characters (not even an Orc!). I just play with them. All fun. No profit. Except reviews. And threats. But reviews are better.   
  
Summary: Even with the pressures of his new crown, Aragorn sees that his mate is troubled by something and is determined to find out what it is.  
  
Warnings: A/L SLASH, AU, MPREG, fluff. Aragorn POV.  
  
Archive: MPREG Archive and Anuonnen, definitely. Anyone else that wishes to archive this piece, just tell me where, please!  
  
Feedback: usagi92@yahoo.com  
  
Author's Notes:   
  
Originally, I sent this idea to Emma the Lame as a fic challenge in exchange for a challenge from her. We wrote fics based on the other's suggestions/ideas and read the results. We liked the other's fic, and our original challenges so much that we decided to write out our own challenges! *heh*   
  
Here are the specs from my challenge to her - Setting: Moonlit Night, Gondor Castle, Winter, Aragorn's Study; Pairing: Legolas and Aragorn; Rating: PG-13 or R; Props: Fireplace, Soft rug, Aragorn has lots of paperwork and an antique wooden desk, Legolas's tunic/shirt; Situation: Legolas has a secret. It is a cold night. The Elf, sitting by the fire, shivers. Aragorn is busy with his work but is concerned for his mate. What is he hiding?  
  
My Aragorn is a little OOC (younger and more naive then Book!Aragorn and Movie!Aragorn) and, well, so is my Legolas (EmotionalMess!Legolas), so this is why I added the AU to the warnings. Seeing as I am unsure if there is a Christmas-like holiday for elves or men of this time, I kinda came up with my own.  
  
If this fic is well received, I plan on having other little parts. Inspiration seems to have sprung. Tell me what you think and I might post more little snippets. This is in part inspired by Sandy G's/Spank An Elf's "Family Way" series. But unlike hers, my ficclets will continue in the same Universe. But only if people think this is good and worth more exploration...  
  
I do drone on and on.   
  
Dedicated to my RL friends (Laurie - my unexpected beta, and Chantale - my unexpected audience) and OL friends (Emma, Lisa, Kate & co) as well as my favourite LOTR mpreg fic authors (AJ Matthews, Soar, Spanky and Esteliel - there are many more). But this is dedicated mostly to all those who read this. Thank you all!  
  
'...' = Elvish, "..." = Westron or Common ; Let us assume that as joined mates, in their private time, they speak Elvish.  
  
Here goes. Enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Seasons of the Heart 1: Doubts (1/1)  
  
by Sly-chan  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I never thought that being King of a recovering kingdom would involve so much damned paperwork! And here I thought that Kings were men of action.  
  
I imagined that I would be sitting on a throne, dealing out life or death decisions; my councillors tossing all kinds of questions and dilemmas at my crowned head, seeking my guidance and judgement. I would be regal and all knowing. I would dress to the nines for formal gatherings, knight the occasional worthy person and cut ribbons at newly reopened facilities. I would hold grand balls and feasts. I would occasionally ride into battles to affirm my newly assembled kingdom's strength. I envisioned that I would be spending my days in chambers and my nights, well, they would be my own.  
  
Well, mine and my mate's.   
  
My Legolas.  
  
Just thinking of my golden beauty fills my soul with peace. To think that I almost married Arwen instead of my love out of duty. Yes, admit it! There was a time you loved her. But that seems like so long ago. So many things have happened since we had first pledged our troth. Funny how five months can change one's mind and heart. So many battles, so many loses... But throughout all my hardships, there had been one steadying force, one person that kept my focus on all the tasks at hand. When I realized that person was not my fiancée, I had to change things. I would not let the Evenstar sacrifice her immortality just because of a promise that I had made before-  
  
Before what? Before the quest? Before all the hardships? Before I grew up? Before I...changed?   
  
I lay my head on the desk, my thoughts a bigger mess then the sea of papers dispersed before me. Yes. I have changed. I am no longer Estel, the foster son of Rivendell nor am I Strider, the Ranger of the North. At the council before the Great Quest, I became Aragorn, son of Arathorn and, now that the One Ring is destroyed and Sauron dispossessed, overnight I fully transformed into Elessar Telecontar, King of the Reunited Kingdoms of Gondor and Arnor.  
  
I rub my weary eyes with ink stained fingers. I am tired and I do not much feel up to doing all this damned paperwork; signing this, declaring that, approving this, vetoing that and piles upon piles upon even more piles of old laws that need amending. It is enough to make one weary from the weight of a new crown.  
  
My tired eyes leave my old antique wooden desk littered with massive piles of 'important' papers and instead focus their attention on the lithe figure near the antiquated fireplace.  
  
Gods, he is beautiful.  
  
My love is seated on the rug near the hearth of a warm roaring fire that he himself built. Seeing as Minas Tirith, as well as the whole of Gondor, is suffering through its coldest winter to date, my mate stoked this fire saying that he did not want its king to catch ill. He is now busying himself with what appears to be papers.   
  
One thing about my elf, he is never idle.  
  
I cannot help but smile at the memory of him bending over the logs he had set into the stone fireplace. His wonderful tight backside pointed in my direction while its owner laboured to coax the flames to life. Little did Legolas know that he had stoked two fires this night. The one in the hearth and the one in my-   
  
I am shaken out of my 'thoughts' when I spy a shiver run through my mate's slender frame. Just as I thought that my tired eyes were deceiving me, I watch as another shiver befalls my love and he wraps his slender arms about himself.  
  
Is he cold? But elves are immune to the elements...  
  
I set down my quill and slowly make my way to his side. Odd, Legolas does not stir nor does he seem aware that I am approaching him. I place a gentle hand on his shoulder and am taken aback by the feel of gooseflesh upon his skin. Legolas lets out a little cry of surprise, drops whatever he was doing and turns to face me. As his cerulean eyes meet mine, a cloud of pain passes to be quickly replaced by a cool neutral mask. But I saw. I saw the pain and the uncertainty hidden in the blue depths.  
  
'Legolas? My Heart? What ails you this evening?' I ask, my concern obvious in my tone and touch. As my hand moves to rub his tense back, he silently leans into my embrace. 'Did I do or say something to offend you? If so-'  
  
His slim fingers move to my lips and I shush. His lips curl into a small smile that does not reach his eyes. Oh how I hate to see him in pain!   
  
'I am not upset with you, My Love.' says my pale elf as he pulls on the bottom seam of his billowing shirt. 'Nothing is wrong, My Lord. I was just...deep in thought.' He continues as he gently places whatever he was doing in a worn-out box and quickly shoves it under the armchair and away from my sight.  
  
'Since when is an elf ever off his guard?-' I see him shiver again. 'And feeling the elements! My Heart! You are not well! Something is wrong!' My voice has lost all its calm and I now sound frantic.  
  
Legolas sighs and slowly rises from his spot in front of the fire. He then turns his back on me and walks towards the window before speaking. 'I do not wish to trouble you, Estel. What with your being so busy and all-' he begins as he wraps his slender arms about his waist and gazes out the window into the cold winter night.  
  
I frown and advance to stand behind him at the window. I wish nothing more then to place my arms around his waist and press him close, but something in my elf's body language says it would be unwelcome. I clear my throat slightly so as to not startle him. 'You would never be bothering me. If something is wrong, or troubling you-' He turns to face me as his fingers once again find their way to my lips and I hush. They are so cold against my flesh that I almost shiver at the touch.  
  
'Legolas! Your hands are like ice!' I gently kiss his cold fingers and cautiously take both his cold, slender hands into my warm, calloused ones. I then begin to rub them, gently coaxing the return of circulation. Legolas observes my actions with silent detachment.  
  
'Come. Let us go sit by the fire where we can bring some warmth back to your body.' I say as I gently lead him away from the frigid window and to the warm settee by the hearth. Legolas allows himself to be lead and seated. This is not like him at all! I am growing frightened.   
  
Soon, his hands warm up and I once more place them against my lips. I proceed to press gentle kisses to both pale hands. He then slowly sets them back to his lap. Once more, he nervously pulls on his flowing shirt. This seems to have become a new habit of Legolas'. Whenever we are together, he nervously pulls at his clothing. There is definitely something wrong. He is hiding something from me, I know that now. The challenge is to get the stubborn elf to tell me.  
  
My elf sits in silence; the orange glow of the fire casting its luminescence on his pale, drawn face; the dark circles beneath his eyes becoming even more apparent. In this light, Legolas looks even thinner than usual. In the scant moments I can steal away from my work and be with Legolas, he barely eats a morsel. Come to think of it, when was the last time he enjoyed a hearty meal? By the look of his gaunt face I would say quite a while indeed. My eyes slowly travel to his waist fearing that it too would prove emaciated.  
  
Feeling my eyes upon him, Legolas once more pulls on the bottom of his baggy shirt and turns away from my gaze.   
  
Why can't he face me? Does this have something to do with what is troubling him? My thoughts then begin to run away with me: Is he unhappy here? Does he wish to return to his People? The Sea? Has he found another? Does he LOVE another?  
  
Come to think of it, when was the last time Legolas and I had made love? It seems like far too long. True, many nights he has gone to bed far before I, paperwork being the cause of my long absences. Some nights, I would not get to our rooms at all and sleep hunched over my desk, drooling on some of the "important papers". But, it still seems like too long a time...  
  
Legolas silently sits and stares into the fire as my thoughts run rampant. I am growing frustrated with his silence!   
  
'There is another.' My words are more of a statement than a question. Legolas turns to me, his tired eyes wide with shock. 'I am correct, aren't I? There is another. That is the reason for your silence. For your-' I stop as I see him raise a hand to his mouth and turn away. His shoulders begin to shake. Is he crying? 'Legolas...?' I ask in surprise.  
  
My love turns to me and I do not see a distressed face but one radiating mirth. I am confused. Is he laughing at me?   
  
'I-I guess you can say that, Love.' Seeing my shocked face, he continues. 'But not in the way that you imply.' My pale beauty then lets out a sigh as he pulls yet again at the seam of his oversize shirt.  
  
'What do you mean?' I manage to ask, the shock still present on my face.  
  
Legolas then takes my hand in his and rests them on his lap. Taking in a deep breath, he slowly releases it, looks me in the eye and smiles. 'Aragorn.' I wince as I hear my name. Whenever Legolas calls me Aragorn, it is either that he is angry or wishes to speak of something grave and serious. Not good. My elf continues. 'Did you know that tomorrow marks the first day of the Winter Solstice?' he asks, his fingers rubbing gentle circles into my ink-stained hand.  
  
'Oh!' I say as a relieved sheepish smile pulls at my lips. 'I have been so overloaded with work lately that I had completely forgotten! I lost track of time...' I trail off as my gaze settles once more on his pale face. 'I am sorry. Did you wish to do something to celebrate this event? It is not too late! Your people do celebrate the Mid-Winter festivity for five days and nights. I am sure that I can get something together-' The fingers of his free hand press themselves to my lips and I hush. I see his head shaking from side to side, a smile still dancing on his lips.  
  
'That is not necessary. The true reason for the holiday is to be with those that we love. And this-' he paused to brush a stray strand of his loose golden hair from his face. 'This is the first Yule that we spend alone together as joined mates...and probably the last.' He says as he looks down.  
  
'Legolas. What is with these cryptic words! You are scaring me!' I state as I take both his hands in mine. They seem to be shaking; his nervousness apparent in his whole being.  
  
'I am sorry, Aragorn, My Love. That was not my intention.' he sighs. 'By now one would think you use to us Elves and our ways of dancing around a subject!' At this I let out a chuckle.  
  
'Indeed. Speaking in riddles is the way of your People. But Legolas, I need to know. What is weighing on your mind? What do you mean by "there is another" and that this will be our last Yule together?'   
  
'Alone together. Not "together". I do not plan on ever leaving your side. Never doubt that. I love you far too much...' I then see the beginning of tears filling his azure eyes. As his back straightens, he clears his throat and wipes at his eyes. Soon his gaze fixes on mine and I see resolve is now set in the beautiful cerulean orbs.   
  
'Aragorn, I am pregnant.'   
  
I blink in surprise. Did I just hear right or is weariness wreaking havoc on my hearing?  
  
After a few moments of stunned silence, I look to my mate and see that my reticence was taken as a negative reaction. Tears are now beginning to fall freely down his pale, sunken cheeks. I comfortingly squeeze his hand and gently kiss the offending wetness away as my other hand tenderly placed the ever errant strand of flaxen hair behind a finely pointed ear. As I pull away to look into his shimmering eyes, I cannot help but smile at his look of confusion.  
  
'Y-You are happy? Happy with the news that I-' It is now my turn to hush him with my rough fingers.   
  
'How could I not be happy! Oh Legolas! Yes I am happy! I did not think this possible!' My eyes then travel to my beloved's waist and I see for the first time that there is a noticeable swell, the material of his loose shirt resting against the bulge. I see my mate blush and I soon feel his soft caress as he takes my hand and presses it to his new roundness. My eyes widen and a huge grin appears on my face. I marvel at the touch. As though of their own volition, my hands travel all over the new flesh. Legolas smiles at my child-like actions.  
  
I then go into healer mode, my eyes torn between my mate's slightly curved middle and his thin face. 'How far along are you? How long have you known about your condition? Are there any dangers? I did not even know that male elves could conceive and bear a child! How-'  
  
My beloved raises his hands. 'Whoa, whoa my dear Lord! One question at a time!' he says with a laugh.  
  
My hands leave his round belly. 'Legolas-' I pause to run one hand through my dark wavy hair and my gaze settles on his wan face. 'How could you think I would be unhappy of this news?' I ask slowly and in my most calm tone.   
  
My mate sighs as he places his hands on his lap. 'This is the reason I had kept quiet about my condition for so long. I really did not know how you would take the news of your upcoming fatherhood. Would you be happy with the news or would you be repulsed? I feel foolish now that I have kept my silence all these weeks... I mused about my condition for many days and nights.' I remained silent and observed as his hand subconsciously cradled his curved belly. 'Some mornings, I felt too ill to eat so I began to avoid meals; Others I would feel so weary that I would spend the whole morning in bed dozing.'   
  
I frowned at this admission. How could I have missed my mate being ill? Legolas then gently squeezed my hand. 'Estel, do not blame yourself and frown so. I had become quite proficient at slipping in and out of bed without your notice and dodging into the adjoining guest restroom to be ill. Many nights you had not made it to our bedchambers so-'   
  
Legolas stopped short as he caught the sad look in my eyes. 'I-I am sorry I was not there when you needed me-'   
  
'Do not guilt yourself for your ignorance of my situation. I wished for my condition to remain a secret.' he explained with a smile. 'I did not wish to worry you. Besides, I had a vague idea of the identity of my ailment. After a few weeks of illness and lethargy, I deduced that I was with child.'  
  
'You had not seen a healer to confirm your suspicions?' I said, alarmed.  
  
'That was not an option. Many elves of Imladris and Lothlorien still do not know of the likelihood for Mirkwood male elves to conceive, imagine how a human healer would take the news? No. I kept still and trusted my body to confirm my suspicions.' His blue eyes fixed on his swollen middle and he smiled. 'And it proved true.' My hand pressed itself to my beloved's roundness and soon his slender fingers interlaced with mine.   
  
We sat this way with our entangled hands pressed against his warm belly for a few moments. My mate's soft sigh broke our silence and he continued. 'Soon enough, as my condition began to become more and more obvious, I began to wear looser clothing to hide my changing shape...'  
  
'And you avoided contact with me.' I added softly.   
  
Legolas nodded sadly. 'I wished to hide my condition from you.' He said as he made to yet again tug at his shirt, my hand stopping his and squeezing it reassuringly. 'It may seem silly but I thought you did not desire children-'  
  
'What made you think that?' I blurt out a little too abruptly. I clear my throat and soften my tone. 'My Dearest Love, what made you think that I would not want a child? Our child?'   
  
Legolas blushed. 'Well, I thought that since you had married a male you did not wish to have children.' I guess I must have looked confused for my elf smiled to cover a laugh. 'My thoughts were pretty silly then?'  
  
'I'll say.' I state, a smile now also on my lips.  
  
'To answer your other question, I did not think that you knew that it was rare but not impossible for Sindar Males to become pregnant. By the shocked look you gave when I made my condition known, I take it that you did not know?' I nod. 'Well, for one raised around elves for most of his youth, you sure know little of their anatomy.' He says with a mock smug look.  
  
A laugh escapes my throat and I take him into my arms. Gods! It feels so good to have him near my body. I am holding him so close that I can feel his new swell press into my taunt waist. His head nuzzles into the crook of my neck. 'Oh, I think the proof of my knowledge in Elven Anatomy is growing at your waist, My Heart.' I pull away from our embrace and pat his little belly for emphasis. My hands gently take his golden hair and places it over his shoulders. 'Or maybe you need a refresher course?' I purr into a pointed ear as my hand slides to fondle his round belly.  
  
Legolas faces me, a sly little smile dancing on his lips. 'Mmm. Maybe. Or are you too busy to teach this old elf new tricks?' He says nodding to my desk still overflowing with papers that are demanding my attention.  
  
'What? Me busy? Never!' I say with a laugh, pulling my elf closer to my chest.   
  
'What are all those then?' says My Legolas as he points to my antique desk.  
  
I grin and slowly rise to my full height, leaving Legolas alone on the settee. I then composedly make my way to my desk. 'These?' I say as I point to the desk. Legolas smiles and nods. 'These-' I begin as I stand next to my desk imbued with documents. Hastily and in one sweeping movement, I send all the papers, quills and baskets flying to the cold stone ground. '-are in the way.' I grin and stalk my way towards my prey.  
  
Legolas laughs and holds out his arms, he knowing full well what I am about to do. 'Estel! Your work!' he says breathlessly as he jumps up from the settee and ducks behind the armchair to avoid my grasp. 'Your advisors will have your head if you do not finish those this eve!' He shrieks as he ducks and evades another one of my lunges. He runs to the front of the armchair. 'Estel! Are you not too old for these games? ESTEL!' He yells as I catch him from behind and encircle my arms about his waist. I do not hold him too tightly so as to not hurt him and our growing child but just enough so he cannot duck free again.  
  
'I have you, my beauty!' I say as I turn my back on the armchair, my elf still in wiggling in my arms. 'Now...For that lesson I promised-' I was about to lead him back to the desk when my elf wriggled free and playfully shoved me away. He did so a little too forcefully and I find myself flying backwards into the armchair. There is a loud "thud" as the chair's back and myself fall onto the floor.  
  
My elf is holding his belly and laughing helplessly. 'Oh Estel! Are you alright?' he says as he rushes to my side and leans over me, still laughing. He let out a surprised yell as I grab him and pull him on top of me. 'Estel! Let me go this instant! We can't stay on the ground like this!' scolds my mate.  
  
'Oh? Why not, my lovely elf?' I say with a teasing laugh.  
  
'Because, you silly human, it is cold and uncomfortable!' he says, pouting. But soon a smile replaces the pout as he breaks my hold and is slowly rising to his feet. 'Come Estel. Let's get you up from the cold floor.' He then extends his hand and assists me in rising.   
  
Once on my feet, I turn to the chair's front and spy the box that was once hidden beneath the now toppled armchair. As I reach for it, my mate's svelte hand rests on my large one.   
  
'What is in this box, Legolas? I saw you working on something and I must admit that my curiosity is getting the best of me...' I saw as I once again try to reach for the box.  
  
Legolas stops my hand and bends over, picks up the worn box and holds it near his chest. 'It is a surprise.' he says with a smile. 'But I think I can show you now.' My elf then takes my hand and leads me over to the settee, the toppled armchair forgotten.  
  
As my elf makes himself comfortable on the seat, I wrap my arm around his slender waist. My beauty smiles up at me and leans into my embrace, the unopened box still on his lap.  
  
Just when I think I am about to burst from my curiosity my elf places his hands at each side of the box's lid and begins to speak. 'As you know, My Love, there are many traditions that go along with the Midwinter Celebration. Different elven realms celebrate in different ways. What is in this box, is a tradition that has been in my family for many ages.' As he finished speaking, his thin fingers removed the lid.  
  
Legolas reached into the box and pulled out the most beautiful paper flower. I gazed in awe. 'Legolas! It is beautiful! Did you make this yourself?' My elf smiles and nodded. 'Wow! Do you mind my asking what is the tradition behind this?'  
  
Legolas gently placed the paper flower into my outstretched hand. 'In Mirkwood, it is tradition every year for each family member to make these flowers and to place them in the Yule tree. Each member has their own colour. Mine is a dark blue.' he says as he fingered one of the petals from his flower. 'Last year, before I left for the quest, I had not had the chance to make my Yule flower. This past year has been so full of activity, good and bad, that my father had sent me the Yule box with my papers so I would not miss out. Since he cannot be here with us, I think it was his way of wishing us a happy Yule.' A look of sadness filled my beloved's eyes.  
  
I set down the flower in its box and gently squeeze my mate's hand. 'He knows that you are thinking of him. I am sure that we will see him again soon.' I say as my gaze turns to my mate's round belly. 'I am certain that King Thranduil will not miss the premiere of his youngest son's first child.'   
  
Legolas smiles and kisses me softly. 'You are right, My Love. Besides! It is the almost midnight and the first day of the Winter Solstice! There is no time for melancholy. Plus-' he begins as he reaches into the box. 'You have yet to make a flower for our Yule tree. Speaking of which, will we have a Yule tree..?' I nod. Legolas smiles and hands me some silver paper. 'This will be your paper with which you will make your flowers. I chose the colour as it reminds me of your eyes.' My mate then gently caressed my cheek.  
  
I then take his flower from its resting place and brush it against his lips. 'You will have to teach me how to make these. It will be our new tradition.'   
  
Legolas smiles and happily launches himself into my arms. 'Do you really mean it? We will make these? Every Yule?' My elf is so excited that he is almost strangling me. 'Oh Estel! I am so happy!'  
  
I gently disentangle his grip from around my neck. 'Aye, My Heart. I cannot deny you anything, you know this! I love you more then I will ever be able to say.' Our lips then met in a tender kiss, my arm still around his waist as the other pulls him close and rest at the small of his back. My elf has both his arms about my neck and is soon sitting in my lap.  
  
Before we knew it, we were both lying on the rug before the hearth, I soon divesting my elf of his shirt and he of mine. My fair beauty is lying beneath me, his eyes filled with desire. Mindful of my weight on his slender form, I gently begin to kiss his lidded eyes. Soon, I am kissing down his face and begin to tenderly kiss his neck. My elf lets out a moan of approval and I soon begin to slowly kiss my way down his pale body paying close attention to his curved middle. I begin to lovingly wash the round belly with kisses. Soon, we are making slow and tender love before the roaring fire. Our bodies and souls singing as one.  
  
After some time, we are holding each other close in the afterglow, our legs entangled and our bodies sated. I turn to my elf and genty place a strand of golden hair behind his ear. I gently kiss his nose, turn onto my back and sigh. 'I think I should neglect my work more often. I like this distraction.' I grin at my mate who is now curled up against my side, his slight belly resting at my waist.  
  
'I think your advisors would have my head.' he says with a laugh. 'Besides, soon enough I will be too big to make love like this.' he said with a slight pout.  
  
'We will just have to be more creative when that time comes.' I say as I again kiss his nose. 'You have a long ways to go before you grow too round.' I continue as I caress his slight belly. 'You did not mention...how far along are you?' I ask as my hand is still absently stroking his swell.  
  
Legolas sighs. 'About eight weeks, My Love.' he says with a frown. 'If I am this big at two months gestation, can you imagine me at ten or even the full twelve?'  
  
I blinked. Twelve? 'Male elves carry for a full year?' I ask, incredulous.  
  
My mate nods. 'The gestation period for elves and humans is quite different. While humans carry for nine months, elves carry for twelve. Both female and male elves carry their young for a full year.'  
  
My hand brushes his cheek. 'But our child will only be half-elven! Will it still be a year or might it be shorter?'  
  
Legolas sighs. 'I do not know, Estel. But once Yule is passed, we can send word to Lord Elrond and my Father. They will know. I am sure of it.'   
  
I then realized something: we will have to announce Legolas' pregnancy to not only our families but also to the Kingdom. What will they think when they find out that the Prince Consort is pregnant? Will they accept? Will they revolt? What if they-   
  
I shake my head. I am King. It matters not what they think. Besides, they are well aware that elves are wondrous creatures. They will accept and, hopefully, be happy with the news. I know that I cannot change their minds or their hearts. Life is full of change. We cannot go through life staying the same. You can wither accept the changes and move on or refuse and stay where you are for the rest of your days.  
  
Seems as though I will change yet again. I am not only King Elessar but I am also Estel, husband of the Prince Consort of the Reunited Kingdoms, Legolas Thranduilion-Telecontar and soon to be father. Life is full of doubts and uncertainty, but as long as I have my beloved at my side, we can face any hardship. Together.  
  
My thoughts are interrupted when I feel my elf gently stroke my cheek. 'You seemed so far away. What were you thinking about just now?'  
  
I smile and once again kiss his belly. 'How happy and fortunate I am to have such a loving mate.'   
  
Legolas' smiles a smile that is as bright as all the stars in the night sky. 'I love you, My Estel.' he says as he pulls me over top his slight body.  
  
'I love you as well, My Legolas.' I say as I begin to kiss his neck and stroke the tip of his sensitive pointed ear. As my elf arches his back in pleasure, I think to myself and grin; maybe I can get my elf to the desk...  
  
THE END... of this ficclet. There may be more... 


End file.
